A Simple Life Of Loners
by Wildz2728
Summary: This is the story of Stormwind and Deliah, two loners. They are mates, and they love each other. But things are not so simple for them. Throughout this story there is trouble, disloyalty, and regret. Is this life as simple as they thought it was? R&R!
1. Story Info

A Simple Life

Info:

Stormwind - Stormwind is a handsome gray tom. His eyes are green. He has a strong build, and is a big size for a cat. He is actually really friendly, for a loner. He is protective of his family and friends. Though he has a warrior name, he was never actually a warrior. His mother was, and when she had him and his sister, Dusk, she named them Stormkit and Duskkit. His mother had been Rainpelt. As a young tom, when he was called Stormpaw by his mother, he had fallen in love with a cat named Rosepaw who lived in a clan called MeadowClan. But he left, after his mother's death. When he finally came back she was Roseflower, and she had a mate named Nightfang. So Stormwind moved on, and befriended Deliah, who had left her clan, LoveClan. The two became quick friends……..

Deliah-Deliah is a slender and beautiful brown she-cat. Her eyes are also green. She is a good runner, and she can run a long distance before tiring. Deliah was born a kitty-pet with her sister Lacey, but one day she met a tom named Aquapaw. He told her of his clan, LoveClan, and so she joined and was renamed Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw and Aquapaw became best friends, and Gingerpaw found herself forming a crush on this tom. They became warriors, Gingerpelt and Aquafrost. The young Gingerpelt found herself pregnant, and both she and Aquafrost knew he was the father, though they never mentioned it. But Gingerpelt had her son, and he got ill. The clan deputy was also ill at the time, and they were low on herbs. The medicine cat could only save one cat. The medicine cat saved the deputy, and Gingerpelt's son died. The young cat was very depressed- and mad. She began to hate her clan, so she just left one day. Then she met Stormwind…..

Dusk-Dusk is Stormwind's sister. She is a gray cat with ginger flecks, and red eyes .Her past is much like her brother's. But when her mother died, the young Duskcloud just dropped the end of it. She did not want to be reminded of her mother's death. So, Dusk just left her home and her brother. She ended up making some friends, Kanu and Russet. And she made enemies, Juliet and Fasal. Though she and her friends made peace with them, for a while. But Dusk will not appear much in this story, maybe not at all. If anyone is interested in her I will write a story for her.

Lacey-Lacey is Deliah's sister. She is a white cat, and she has green eyes like her sister. She actually ended up meeting Aquafrost and they are now friends.

Roseflower-Roseflower is a black cat with blue eyes. She has an evil cunning mind. She is beautiful, and happily mated to Nightfang. She will not appear in this story.

Aquafrost-Aquafrost is a handsome and strong white tom with blue eyes. He is now living with Lacey, though he does not actually love her.

Well,this is a story I want to write.I will add more to it is just some information about it.I based this on some plots I am doing on a website called ,yeah,here it is!


	2. Prologue

A Simple Life Prologue

Stormwind padded forward slowly, dragging his tail behind him on the ground. His green eyes were filled with sadness. He stopped by a pool of water and looked down, seeing a sad gray face look up at him. He felt useless, and stupid. He _was_ stupid! He had left his home, of course Rosepaw, or as she was now called, Roseflower, would have moved on! If he had wanted to be with her enough he should have stayed. Maybe Nightfang,her mate, deserved her more. Yet, he could only feel jealousy towards Nightfang, whether Nightfang deserved Roseflower more or not.

Then a face appeared next to his. He saw a brown face with green eyes in the reflection of the water. He looked up and saw himself staring at a pretty brown she-cat. He managed to smile at her.

"Why, hello. I am Stormwind. Who are you?"Stormwind asked her.

"My name is Deliah. What are you doing? I go here all the time, but I have never seen you before."The she-cat meowed.

Stormwind saw that she had a rabbit with her. So she had been hunting, and then she had seen him over by the pool.

"Well, I don't come over this way much. I just came back to this area. And I found that the she-cat I loved has moved on."Stormwind sighed.

"Oh. Well, I came from a clan. But then I left it. I really did not belong there. And I do not know if I love the cat I used to love."Deliah told him.

"Looks like we are in the same situation, then. Hey, I do not plan to settle down yet. I like traveling. Maybe you could travel with me."Stormwind suggested with a small smile.

"I think I would like that."Deliah accepted.

Stormwind suddenly felt as if the hole in his heart was not as big as it was before. So what if Roseflower did not love him. He had a new friend. Deliah seemed nice enough. He was looking forward to the prospect of adventuring with her.

"You know, I am not too upset about that cat anymore. Not when there is a nicer cat I have met recently."Stormwind meowed, hoping she'd take the hint.

"I feel the same way. I have met a better male. And I am staring right at him."Deliah purred.

"Deliah, I think we should try being more than just friends. Roseflower was more of a young crush. But,hey, it is time to move on."Stormwind meowed.

"I agree, Stormwind. I would like being more than just friends. You do seem like a great cat."Deliah replied.

So the two padded off together, not knowing where they would end up, but hey, as long as they had each other everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Everything was quiet as the gray cat slowly stalked a mouse. His paws, though fairly big, tread silently on the cool, soft grass. The mouse was unaware of the cat's presence as it was nibbling on a seed. The cat sprang at it, trapping it under his paws. He bit into the back of its neck, quickly ending the mouse's life. The tom picked it up and turned away, padding to the den where he and his mate lived.

The gray tom quickened his pace, feeling anxious. He did not want his mate being alone for too long when she was so close to kitting. Yes, his mate was pregnant. He knew she was getting closer to birthing, and he felt relief when he saw the entrance to the den. But he could tell something was wrong. He looked inside as he heard a moan.

There she was, the beautiful cat he loved so much. With her lovely brown coat, and green eyes identical to his. Deliah. But she was starting to give birth. He hurried over to her, worry showing in his green eyes.

"Deliah? Are you alright?" the tom asked anxiously.

"Stormwind!" Deliah gasped, happy to see him, yet irritated at his rather dumb question."Well, I am giving birth to our kit, or kits, so maybe I am in a little bit of pain."

"Oh, sorry. It was the first thing that came to mind," Stormwind sighed.

Stormwind bent down, licking his mate's head, and murmuring words of encouragement into her ears. He watched as a ripple passed through her body, and she gasped in pain. But she pushed, and out came a brown bundle that was covered in blood. He looked at his mate, then his newborn daughter. While Deliah cleaned herself, Stormwind cleaned up the kit. His daughter looked just like his mate. The realization of that made the tom purr. He gave his daughter a quick lick on the head, as she mewed and crawled forward to suckle from Deliah. Deliah nudged her to her stomach, and the kit begin suckling hungrily.

"Stormwind, isn't she lovely?"Deliah purred.

"Yes, she is," Stormwind agreed. Then his gaze darkened."But I am not sure if I could put you through this again. You were in pain. I am not sure if you can handle it. You seem so delicate, Deliah!"

Deliah stood up, and their kit mewed her complaints. But Deliah ignored the noise, and stared defiantly into Stormwind's eyes. He could tell she was about to disagree.

"No, don't start this, Stormwind!"Deliah growled."The pain is not enough to make me regret getting pregnant. Just look at our daughter! Do you not want more kits in the future?"

"Well, yes, I do, but Deliah…."Stormwind began, but he was cut off by Deliah.

"No, Stormwind. Now is not the time for this. We need to care for our daughter. "Deliah meowed firmly.

Stormwind sighed, but he dropped the matter. Deliah was right, they needed to focus on taking care of their daughter. And they could start by giving her a name.

"She needs a name…."Stormwind pointed out the obvious.

The two cats looked at their daughter, trying to find a name that would fit her. Suddenly, their heads snapped up, and their eyes met. They both knew at once what her name should be.

"Renesmee," they meowed at the same time.

So, the kit was named Renesmee. Now she had her name. If only her future would be simpler…..


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have been busy lately and I had lost my muse for this story. I know this is a bad excuse. But I had other things to do, better stories to write. This one only has 5 reviews, so I can tell it is not that good. But, here is a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

Life was so much better with Renesmee around. She was their darling. Deliah and Stormwind loved her very much. She brought a lot of happiness into their lives. She was very sweet and kind, and considerate. She was the perfect daughter. She was very adorable. A copy of Deliah, she had soft brown fur and dazzling green eyes. Renesmee was a very smart kitten. She was at the age of three moons. Deliah loved to watch her daughter play. Deliah and Stormwind would lead Renesmee out of the den and let her run around. They did not let her out of their sight, though. But one day Deliah decided Renesmee was responsible enough to go out on her own.

"Renesmee, I will let you go out on your own. But do not stray too far from the den. And do not be gone for too long, okay?"Deliah meowed.

'Yes mother! Thank you so much!"Renesmee purred.

Renesmee raced out of the den. She breathed in the scent of the fresh air. She looked around, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. She started padding along. She saw a yellow butterfly and started chasing it. She came to a clearing, and she saw another kit! He looked like her own age! She padded forward curiously and stopped in front of him. She looked into his amber eyes. He was blue! A very funny color. His fur was spotted, black spots. On top of that were light blue Wild Cat markings. But a brown center covered those. Then he had his blue tiger stripes. And on top of that were his Siamese markings. So he looked kind of weird…..but cool. [A/N: On my profile I will give a link to his image]

"Who are you? My name is Renesmee," Renesmee meowed, smiling at him.

"I am Romeo. What are you doing here?"the tom, Romeo, answered.

"I am playing! Today is the first time my parents let me go out on my own!"Renesmee purred proudly.

"I go out on my own all the time. I have only seen my father once. It is my mother who takes care of me and my sisters. But there is not always a lot of food, and she is often gone for long amounts of time trying to find food. So I am kind of independent," Romeo shrugged.

"Oh! That must be hard for you," Renesmee meowed, feeling bad for him. She was used to a happy life.

"I am used to it. What about you, Renesmee? How is your life?"Romeo asked.

"My life is great! My parents are loving and always spend time with me," Renesmee replied."But I wish I had a sister or brother. I don't have any friends."

"Well, I could be your friend, Renesmee," Romeo meowed shyly.

"I would like that very much, Romeo," Renesmee beamed.

Renesmee liked her new friend Romeo. Even though he had a tough life, he was very polite and kind. He was also lots of fun to play with! They played games, running around and play-fighting. Renesmee had never had this much fun! Then she realized it had been white a while. She knew she had to go home now. She wished she could stay longer, but she knew she could not.

"Romeo, I must go home. My parents will start worrying," Renesmee sighed.

"Can we meet here tomorrow?"Romeo asked her.

"Yes, we can," Renesmee agreed.

Renesmee turned around and went back the way she came. She padded along back home, excited for tomorrow. Romeo was great fun, and a great friend to her. And she did not know it, but she had really brightened his day. She saw the den and bounded inside. Her parents covered her in licks.

"Renesmee, you were gone a bit long," Stormwind scolded her.

"I am sorry," Renesmee apologized.

"So, what were you doing?"Deliah asked.

For some reason Renesmee did not want to tell her parents about Romeo. She knew she should, but decided she would not. She did not know why she did not want to tell them, but she would try to keep her new friendship a secret.

"I played in a field and chased butterflies," Renesmee meowed.

"Well as long as you are being safe and you are back before it is getting dark I guess we have no reason to worry about you being gone too long," Deliah sighed.

Well, that was settled. It meant Renesmee could keep Romeo a secret from her parents. She knew Romeo needed her. But she did not understand how much she would come to mean to him in the future. That night Renesmee dreamt of Romeo. She dreamed of them playing, and she dreamed of unclear figures who were his sisters. It was a peaceful night for her.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Midnight, I read your review. I disagree with your opinion. I do not think this is "clearly the worst fanfics ever". And to correct you, it in a fanfic, not a fanfics. It is fanfic because it is singular, not plural. It is a single fanfic. And Cinder-Mouse was correct when she said that time had passed between the prologue and chapter 1.**

**Anyway, I do not own Warriors. I want to….but I don't. But I can still write this fanfic! ******

Renesmee was not the only one with a secret. Yes, she continued visiting Romeo as much as possible. Her parents did not really try and pry. The true reason was that they each had a secret themselves. Yes, Stormwind and Deliah loved each other a lot. They both knew they should be together. Yet, they still made huge mistakes……

"I am going out for a while," Stormwind meowed casually. He gave Deliah a smile, and he licked her ear."I will be back soon, don't worry."

"Well, Stormwind, have fun. I will see you later," Deliah purred.

Stormwind nodded and padded out of the den. He felt a bit guilty about where he was going, but he continued forward. He padded through the forest, then pushed through some dense bushes. He got through them and was out of the main forest. After a while he came upon a den. He smelled a familiar scent and grinned.

"Teal, I am here," Stormwind meowed.

Teal poked her head out of her den and sighed in relief. She padded out of her den and touched her nose to Stormwind's nose. Stormwind purred and looked at Teal. Teal was his friend. Well, like his best friend, really. She was very pretty(something that he tried not to admit to himself). She was a brown cat with blue calico. The calico covered most of her body, so only some splashes of brown were visible. Her eyes were green, but a lighter shade than his. So yes, she was pretty. But Stormwind kept telling himself that she was just a friend. That was all she was….

Teal's voice broke Stormwind out of his thoughts."Stormwind, it is great to see you. I was worried you would not come."

"But I did come. You know it is hard for me to come sometimes. I do not want Deliah to get suspicious. She would not understand that we were just friends…."Stormwind reminded Teal.

"I understand. We are just friends…but she does not know that," Teal nodded. Stormwind noticed it seemed like Teal was trying to convince herself that they were just friends.

Stormwind recalled how he met Teal. It was recently, within the past few weeks. He had gone hunting way deep into the forest. He had found Teal there. She was alone, and crying. He had confronted her:

"Hello? Um, are you okay? You seem very upset," Stormwind meowed.

The cat looked up at him, her green eyes rather fearful. As if she thought he would hurt her. But he could not hurt her. He would not. There was no reason too. Plus she was so alone and sad.

"I won't hurt you. I want to help you. My name is Stormwind," Stormwind told her.

"You won't hurt me?"it took her a second to let that sink in."My…my name is Teal."

"Teal. Well, Teal, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"Stormwind meowed.

"My kit! I miscarried my kit…."Teal sobbed."I don't even know who the father was!"

"Oh Teal, I am so sorry! But listen, you need to pull yourself together. Take me to your den, I will help you get through this," Stormwind promised her.

So that is how their friendship had begun. And now Teal was much happier. It was like Stormwind had brought meaning back into her life. He felt proud that he had helped her. He wondered where she would be right now if he had never found her. He shook his head. It did not matter.

"Come inside, Stormwind," Teal meowed, breaking the silence."I have a rabbit we can share, if you are hungry."

"Thanks! Yeah, I am kind of hungry," Stormwind purred.

Teal just grinned at him. She spun around and padded back into her den. Stormwind chuckled and followed her. He wondered if Deliah was okay right now…

Deliah watched as Stormwind left the den. She grinned when her mate was out of sight. Little did her loving Stormwind know, she had a secret. A rather huge secret. Yes, she felt very guilty about this certain secret. But what Stormwind did not know could not hurt him…..

"Come on out, Deliah, and we can go on a walk," a voice came from outside.

Deliah shivered with anticipation. She walked out of the den and saw him out there. No, it was not Stormwind. It was someone else. A cat she cared about just as much as Stormwind. His name was Manius. Now, he was something different. He was a strange cat. He called himself a sky cat. Sky cat. That was a perfect name for him. He was bigger than her, but very graceful and agile. He had a white pelt, with a black center. On top of that was black Wild Cat. Now, what really set him apart was his wings. Yes, he had wings. Big, black, feathery wings. Hence, the name sky cat.

"Manius!"Deliah purred. Deliah reached her head up, and Manius lowered his head so that they could touch noses.

"Well, Deliah, I have something special planned for you today…"Manius meowed.

Deliah did not care what they did, really. Ever since she had met this charming cat she could not stay away from him. She remembered how she had met him. It was embarrassing, really:

Deliah was climbing up a tree. She was after a squirrel that was up there. Her claws dug into the rough bark. She pulled herself up, trying to stay quiet. She reached a branch and pulled herself onto it. She took a moment to get her balance, and then she looked around. She spotted the squirrel on the branch right above her's. She crouched, then jumped. But…she had misjudged the distance. Her claws scraped against the bark, and she was hanging there, trying to pull herself up. Then she slipped. She was falling….then she felt paws wrap around her. She was set gently on the ground. She looked up and saw a pair of silver eyes looking down at her.

"Well, I just saved your life. Do I get a thank you?"the cat meowed, amusement in his voice.

"Um, um, right. Thanks. A lot. Well, I am usually not that clumsy…."Deliah meowed, feeling embarrassed.

"I believe you. If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"Manius asked. Deliah nodded her head quickly."Well, I am Manius."

"Manius? That is a, well, different name. My name is Deliah," Deliah meowed.

"Well, Deliah, do I look ordinary?"Manius chuckled."I am a sky cat. I have wings. I fly."

And so, they became friends. And now, back to the present.

"So, what are we doing today? What is your idea?"Deliah asked.

"Don't ask, you will see," Manius purred. He grabbed Deliah by her scruff and put her on his back. Then he started flying.

Deliah gasped. She…was…in…the…air! Okay, this was scary. But kind of cool. Yet, unnatural. So she was feeling mixed emotions. But she trusted Manius……

Stormwind said his goodbyes to Teal, then he left her den. He bounded quickly through the bushes, and the forest. He reached the den, where Deliah was waiting with two mice. Stormwind purred and padded inside the den. Renesmee came in a few minutes later. Okay, so all three of them had been doing something. Yet nobody asked questions. So, maybe this was not such a simple life after all…..


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have nothing to say in this Author's Note. I will just do my usual disclaimer: I…..don't….own….Warriors! **

Today the family had decided to stick together. Stormwind and Deliah both played with Renesmee, and at one point Stormwind left just to catch them some fresh-kill. But now the day was starting to come to an end. The sun was beginning to set. Renesmee's stomach grumbled. She walked over to her mother.

"Deliah? I am hungry. Can you catch some prey?"Renesmee asked her mother.

"Of course. I am getting hungry myself. Stormwind, keep an eye on Renesmee," Deliah meowed.

"Okay. Come back soon, my love," Stormwind purred. He licked Deliah's head and she rubbed her head against his. Renesmee just turned her head away.

Deliah smiled at her family. They were so dear to her. Her family meant the world to her. She turned away and looked outside. She knew she should get going now. So she stepped out, noticing that the air was cool. She shivered a bit, but proceeded forward. She sniffed the air, trying to find the scent of prey. She could smell a mouse. Well, that should not be too hard to catch.

Deliah followed the scent, and then she saw the mouse. She stalked forward slowly, her paws lightly touching the ground. Then she pounced, the mouse did not even have time to escape. Deliah smiled in satisfaction. Well, she should find something else, too. She buried the mouse, remembering the location so she could get it later.

The brown cat continued forward. She did not smell any prey. But she thought she smelled…another cat! What could a cat be doing so close to her den? She sniffed the scent again. It wasn't Manius, that was for sure. Deliah realized it was two scents. They just smelled so similar! So Deliah followed the scents. She wanted to get to the bottom of this! Then she was them. Two scraps of fur huddled together. They were kittens! They appeared to be asleep. Deliah prodded each of them, and they stirred.

"Mother? Is that you?"one of them mewed drowsily. Then the kitten looked up and saw Deliah."You aren't my mother…"

"No, I am not your mother. My name is Deliah," Deliah meowed gently.

"Deliah? Well, our mother is gone," the second kitten spoke up.

"Can you tell me your names?"Deliah asked.

"I am Night," the first kitten meowed. And the name Night certainly did fit her. The main color of Night was black. But she had other markings and colors, too! She had these blue spots, they looked like Wild Cat markings. And half of her body was blue, but a different shade then the spots. And then she had Siamese markings. They looked kind of gray.

"My name is Mist," the second kitten meowed. Mist had blue as her main color. It was a misty blue. But she had more markings than her sister. Deliah could see these purple tiger stripes on her, but they were barely visible under her other markings. There were a few blue spots, so she must have Wild Cat, but it was not really noticeable. Then the upper part of her body was a pinkish color. The center of her was a hazy brown. Then half of her body was a more vivid blue then the main part. And lastly were her Siamese markings.

"Well, where is your mother?"Deliah asked them.

"She..she's gone!"Mist started crying.

"They took mommy away! The humans came and took her away!"Night was also very upset.

"Oh my….well, the whole story can wait for later. Get up, you two can come live with me and my family. I have a daughter who is about your age," Deliah told the two sisters.

"Okay, thank you," Night meowed.

Mist just nodded. Deliah gave the two a warm and encouraging smile. Then she started forward. The two scrambled after her, staying beside her. Deliah stopped and picked up the mouse she caught earlier. Then she led the way back to her den. Now, when she got there, her mate and daughter were confused to see Mist and Night. Deliah set down the mouse.

"Stormwind, Renesmee, these are Mist and Night. They have no home now, and I said we could take them in," Deliah told them.

"Of course. Poor things!"Stormwind agreed."Can you tell us your story?"

"Well, we live, or lived, with our mother, Pike, and our brother Romeo," Night began.

Renesmee blinked at the name Romeo. Romeo had said he had sisters….could those two be his sisters?

"It was always hard for Pike to find food. While we still drank her milk, often we were the only ones who got food, because Pike could not always find food," Mist sighed.

"It got harder once all three of us started eating prey. Most of the time Pike would not eat and just give us what she found," Night recalled.

"But then the humans came. Pike told us to run away, so we did," Mist meowed."We don't know where our brother is!"

"Well, tomorrow we can look for him if you want. But maybe he is fine," Deliah pointed out.

"Romeo was always good at fending for himself," Mist sighed.

"Anyways, you need some sleep. Tomorrow you two can get to know Renesmee and perhaps we will look for Romeo," Stormwind told them.

"Come on, I will help you make beds," Renesmee meowed to Night and Mist.

Renesmee led the two sisters, who would now be her sisters, to where she slept. She slept somewhere more private. She got two beds together for them.

"I know you two must be scared. After all, you just lost your mother and you are in a new place. But you can always talk to me. I will help you two get settled in to your new lives," Renesmee told them.

"Thank you, Renesmee. You and your parents are very kind," Night meowed, smiling.

"Yeah, I think we'll like it here," Mist agreed.

The three of them got in their beds of moss. They chatted for a while, but then they all fell asleep. Meanwhile Stormwind and Deliah talked about their new daughters. They both knew they were doing the right thing. Soon they, too, were asleep.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I will try to continue this story. My friend and I made up, thank god. Because my online life sucks without her, as I found out. But even though we are friends I still don't have much muse. But I will try my best………….anyways, I do not own Warriors.**

Renesmee was older now. She and her "sisters", Night and Mist, were very close. Sadly, they never did find Romeo. Renesmee had not seen him in moons. She missed him a lot, as did Night and Mist. Yet Renesmee never did tell her family that she knew Romeo. Right now Renesmee was with Night and Mist. Even though they were older, around a year old maybe, they still enjoyed to play games once in a while. And today was a nice day. It was nice and sunny, with a cool breeze. The outdoors just beckoned Renesmee. So she and her sisters were playing tag. Renesmee was running from Mist, who was it. But then she felt a paw tap on her. Renesmee turned around to see Mist grinning triumphantly at her. Aw, Renesmee had gotten caught!

"You're it!"Mist giggled."Night, Renesmee is it!"

"Well I am counting only to ten, so you two had better run!"Renesmee warned them. She shut her eyes and counted."1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10! I am going to catch you!"

Renesmee could see Night's tail disappear behind some trees. Renesmee grinned and began bounding over there, running as fast as she could. She saw Night darting between trees and bushes. _I am going to catch her!_ Renesmee was only a few feet behind Night. Night turned her head back and saw Renesmee. So Night began running faster. But Renesmee was determined to tag Night. She gathered up all her energy and pushed herself faster than before. Night looked back again, then whipped her head forward. But when she was looking back she hadn't seen the tree root ahead. It was too late for Night to jump. She tripped on the tree root. Renesmee jabbed her paw into Night's side.

"Got you! You are it!"Renesmee meowed.

"Ow, no need to poke so hard!"Night meowed.

"Sorry, I guess I got a bit excited," Renesmee laughed.

Night got up, shaking bits of grass and dirt off of her fur. She gave Renesmee a glare. Renesmee just laughed harder.

"Come on, we need to find Mist," Renesmee meowed.

"Okay. Race you to her!"Night challenged. She took off before Renesmee could answer.

"Cheater!"Renesmee yelled as she darted off after Night. The two cats both ran straight into Mist.

"Hey, watch it!"Mist gasped.

"Sorry!"Night and Renesmee meowed in unison.

"I was about to suggest we go back to the den. We have been playing for long enough," Mist meowed.

"Good point. Hey, let's hunt on the way back!"Night suggested.

"Sure! All this running has made me hungry," Renesmee agreed.

The sisters had learned how to hunt from their parents a few moons back. They had become fairly good at it. Renesmee blended in much better than her colorful sisters, that was for sure. The three went in different directions, but not straying too far from each other. Renesmee scented the air. She could smell a mouse, and a squirrel. _I am definitely going for the squirrel._ Renesmee spotted it. It was scavenging for food. Oh, it had a nut in its mouth. Renesmee smiled slightly. Then she got serious and got into a hunter's crouch. She stalked forward slowly, intent on catching her prey. She tred as lightly as possible so they prey did not suspect anything. Then, all of a sudden, there was an snap. Renesmee had stepped on a twig! The squirrel froze, then saw Renesmee. It darted off in terror. Renesmee growled and chased after it. It started climbing up a tree trunk but Renesmee flung herself at it, knocking the squirrel off the tree. She jumped on it, and ended its life. Well, that was interesting. But at least she caught they prey. Renesmee picked up the squirrel in her mouth and went to find her sisters. She saw Mist first. Mist had a mouse in her jaws. Mist spotted Renesmee and padded over to her. Then the sisters saw Night, and joined her. Night had a raven in her mouth. The sisters padded to the den, where Stormwind and Deliah were talking happily. They set the prey down.

"We caught some food," Renesmee meowed.

"Thanks girls," Deliah meowed.

"Renesmee, Night, Mist, we have something to tell you," Stormwind seemed very excited.

"Well, what is it?"Night asked.

"I am expecting kits!"Deliah purred.

"Oh..that is great!"Mist meowed. She looked shocked but happy for her foster parents.

"Um, wow. That is unexpected, but nice," Renesmee meowed.

"Well, congratulations," Night smiled.

"Thank you. You three will be big sisters," Deliah grinned.

Renesmee really was happy for her parents. But she was not sure that she wanted to stick around and be a big sister. She started wondering if it was time for her to leave the den, and start her own life. Maybe she should.

"Well, we should all eat now. Especially you, Deliah. We want you to stay healthy for our kits," Stormwind meowed. He would be a father again! He nuzzled his mate affectionately.

Stormwind looked at the prey. He got the squirrel for him and Deliah. Night and mist chose the raven. And Renesmee took the mouse. Stormwind took a bite, then pushed the squirrel towards his mate. Night and Mist did the same. Renesmee quickly ate her mouse. Soon they were all done eating. Night and mist kept whispering to each other. Stormwind and Deliah did not really pay attention. They were too busy discussing the kits. But Renesmee wondered what her adopted sisters were discussing. Did they, too, think they should leave? Renesmee hoped they would stay longer. Because she was not ready to leave, and she did not want them to leave.

Deliah said she wanted to take a nap. Mist, Night, And Renesmee agreed to hang out at the den. Stormwind said he wanted to talk a walk. So Stormwind left the den. He had not seen Teal in a while. He wanted to tell her that he would not be visiting much anymore because of his pregnant mate. He would need to take care of her. And once his kits were born he truly would be at the den most of the time. So Stormwind made the trip to Teal's den. He padded inside her den, and Teal looked relieved to see him. Stormwind wondered why she wanted to see him so badly. Well, he was about to find out.

"Hey Teal. How are you?"Stormwind meowed.

"I am good. How are you, Stormwind?"Teal smiled.

"Fine. But, I have something I need to tell you," Stormwind sighed.

"I need to tell you something, too," Teal admitted.

"You go first," Stormwind was curious at what she had to tell him.

"Stormwind……I am pregnant. With your kits," Teal meowed.

"You…are pregnant? Oh StarClan, I never wanted this to happen! Teal, my mate is pregnant with my kits right now!"Stormwind exclaimed.

"I am so sorry. I never thought this would happen. I do not want to come between you and your mate," Teal meowed.

"It is my fault just as much as your's. I am sorry you have to go through this," Stormwind sighed.

"What are we going to do, Stormwind?"Teal asked him.

"I don't know, Teal. I don't know," Stormwind truly was at a loss.

"You should go now. I will think of something," Teal spoke up.

"Goodbye Teal. And good luck," Stormwind meowed. He touched noses with her before turning around and leaving.

Stormwind walked away from Teal's den. He felt horrible. How could this have happened? Why did he even start seeing Teal? This was bad, very bad. He shook his head and went back to his den. Deliah was still napping. He lay down next to her and closed his eyes. He had really gotten himself in deep trouble. Stormwind finally fell asleep.

Renesmee did not go to sleep until it got dark. Then she curled up in her nest of moss and closed her eyes. She wondered when her sisters would go to sleep. She was going to ask them, but she was too tired. Soon she herself had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. I must thank Oo-Rainpath-oO for all her awesome reviews! She is awesome, and I suggest you read her fanfictions! She has three awesome fanfictions: Flaw, Ruby, and 1****st**** Annual 2009 Warrior Olympics! Anyways, I do not own Warriors. Obviously, haha.**

Deliah knew right away that something was wrong when she woke up that morning. Last night she had told Renesmee, Night, and Mist that she was pregnant. Deliah was very happy about that. She was still filled with excitement. And her mate was, too. She and Stormwind had loved Renesmee to death. She was a great daughter. So they were confident that the next litter would be great. And Deliah was sure there was more than one kit this time. She just had a feeling. She knew there were at least two kits. And that was great. She had been really happy to adopt Night and Mist into their family. Truthfully, she had always wanted Renesmee to have a sibling. Deliah remembered her sister, Lacey. Deliah and Lacey had been very close. And Deliah had wanted the same for Renesmee. And Renesmee found that bond with Night and Mist. And this time her kits would have a strong bond. So that morning Deliah work up, and it seemed normal. Stormwind was still asleep next to her. But something was wrong. The brown she-cat got up, stretching her limbs and yawning. She blinked her green eyes. She decided to check on her daughters. She padded over to where Renesmee was sleeping peacefully. Deliah felt a surge of love and pride for her daughter. But Mist and Night's moss beds were empty. And they had not even been slept in last night, Deliah could tell. Well, where could Night and Mist be? They wouldn't have left, would they? They would have said goodbye, Deliah was sure of that.

Deliah saw her daughter stir. Renesmee opened her eyes, and raised her head. She could see Renesmee's surprise when she saw Night and Mist were not there. Renesmee's green gaze turned to her mother."Deliah, where are they?"

"I do not know, Renesmee," Deliah admitted."When did you last see them?"

"Before I went to sleep. They did not come with me when I came to my nest. I wondered why, but I assumed they were just not ready to go to sleep."

Deliah let out a sigh. At this point, it seemed like Night and Mist were gone. But maybe they just needed a little break. But if they were going to come back, they would have said something. Deliah just hoped they would come back. But she had a feeling they were gone for good. Why, though? They really should have said they were leaving. It was not right of them to just leave. Deliah and Stormwind had taken them in and raised them as their own. Renesmee had accepted them and treated them like real sisters. And now they just left, without a warning, and without even saying goodbye. So yes, Deliah did feel betrayed and hurt by them. She could not understand why they had to do this. But there was no point in dwelling over it. Sadly, Deliah and her family would just to accept this. Renesmee looked up to her mother, her green eyes questioning. Deliah knew her daughter was also wondering what had happened to Night and Mist, and what had compelled them to just leave like that.

"They are gone, aren't they? You do not think they are coming back," Renesmee finally meowed.

"No, I do not think they are coming back. For whatever reason, they have left. Maybe it was too hard for them to say goodbye," Deliah sighed."Well, I should wake up Stormwind. I do not want him to sleep all day."

"I can go hunting," Renesmee offered. The words she had left unspoken were understand by both of them. Renesmee was also going to search for Night and Mist.

"Yes, that is a good idea. Thank you, Renesmee. Remember, I love you. And I always will."

"I know that, Deliah," Renesmee meowed, feeling embarrassed."Love, you, bye." Renesmee quickly licked her mother's cheek before bounding out of the den and into the wild. Deliah watched her only daughter quickly disappear through the trees. Deliah felt worried for a second, then shook her head. Renesmee would come back, of course. She would never leave without saying goodbye. Deliah knew her daughter, and she understood her daughter. The brown she-cat padded back over to where her gray pelted mate lay asleep. Deliah smiled, no matter what, she would always have Stormwind. She loved him, and he loved her. Nothing could come between them, and nothing could change the love they felt for each other.

"Wake up, Stormwind. My love, it is morning. Are you really planning on sleeping the day away?"Deliah purred, licking her mate's face.

Stormwind's green eyes opened, and he let out a yawn. He saw his mate and licked her cheek, then he got up."Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I realized I was."

"Oh, it does not matter. You are awake now, anyways," Deliah laughed.

"So, where are Renesmee, Night, and Mist?"Stormwind asked Deliah. He frowned when her eyes darkened. He felt worry rush through him. Were they all right? Did something happen to them?"Deliah, what is wrong?"

"Renesmee is fine. But Night and Mist….they are gone. They did not go to sleep last night. Instead they must have left," Deliah told him.

"Night and Mist _left_? Just like that? They left, but did not say goodbye? They left without telling us they were ready to leave?"Stormwind was, truthfully, having a hard time believing this. Night and Mist loved the family! They were a part of the family! How could they betray them by doing this? Stormwind did not understand. It just did not make sense.

"I know, Stormwind, that is how I felt. Right now Renesmee in hunting, and she is going to look for them. But I am not sure if she will find them. Stormwind, it might just be best to accept they are gone," Deliah meowed softly.

"I guess you are right. It will not do any good by dwelling on this. Besides, we have other things to worry about. Like our future kits. They are going to need our love, too," Stormwind agreed."How long until they come?"

"At least another two moons, Stormwind. Be patient, love. They will come. Trust me, time flies. They will be born in no time. Until then, we have Renesmee to love, and we have each other. Kits will come and go, but we will always be together," Deliah smiled. The thought of having Stormwind, always, comforted her. He was her's, she was his. An unbreakable bond. Yes, there was Manius. But he was not her true love. Stormwind was her true love, and Deliah knew it. Which was why she had ended her relationship with Manius. Because when Deliah became pregnant with Stormwind's kits again, it reminded her that she needed him. And only him. She did not need Manius, too.

"Yes, we will always have each other. Deliah, you are my life. You are my only love. You are the only one for me," Stormwind purred to his mate. He had mostly ended things with Teal. He had wanted to end them permanently, but she was pregnant with his own kits. But once she had them, he would have to end their relationship once and for all. And Stormwind knew he could do it. He could, and would, do anything for Deliah. The thing between him and Teal had gone on for too long, and it needed to end. Stormwind understood that, and he also accepted it. He had chosen Deliah as his mate, and he never wanted any other cat. Teal was nice, but she was not the one for him. Deliah was.

Renesmee was frantic. She could not find them anywhere! She did not know where Night and Mist were. They were truly gone. The brown she-cat had been searching and searching, but to no avail. She could truly not find them. The she-cat let out a cry of despair. She really missed them. They were her sisters, and she wanted them back. But they had left, and Renesmee was alone. Yes, she had her parents. Stormwind and Deliah were very loving. But now they would have more kits, and they would have to spend a lot of time with the new kits. Renesmee now had nobody special to her. But as she was thinking this, a figure appeared. The scent hit her, and her eyes widened. She knew this cat. It was a cat she had thought she would never see again. It was _Romeo. _There he was, standing in front of her. His amber eyes were filled with concern. He could see she was upset. Renesmee gasped, he had grown a lot. He was bigger and stronger, not a small kit anymore. And, well, Renesmee was finding her kit-hood friend very attractive.

"Renesmee? Renesmee, it is me, Romeo. Renesmee, what makes you so sad? Why are you so upset?"Romeo asked her. His voice was not a small kit voice anymore. It had grown louder, and of course deeper. It sounded very handsome. Renesmee's face flushed, why was she feeling like this? This was Romeo, her best friend! Why did she feel so funny around him? Gosh, this was so not normal.

"Well, I am looking for my sisters. Not my real sisters, of course, my adopted ones. They are named Night and Mist…..oh, they are your sisters!"Renesmee remembered.

"You found my sisters?"Romeo's face grew excited."I searched for them, but never found them! So I left……did you and your family take care of them?"

"Yes, we did. We adopted them into our family. But last night, they were whispering to each other. And this morning they were gone. Oh Romeo, I just wish they could have said goodbye!"Renesmee wailed, her green eyes filled with tears. Romeo's amber eyes were filled with understanding. Renesmee realized he must have felt like this, too. But it must have been even worse for him. Because he had been truly alone, all by himself. Suddenly Renesmee found herself full of questions."So Romeo, where did you live? How did you survive? Was your life hard?"

"Hard? Oh yes, you could call it hard. After my mom was taken away, and my sisters separated from me, I found myself all alone. So I searched for my sisters but to no avail. Finally I had to give up and focus on finding a home. So I went to this alley, and I lived there. It was hard, older bigger cats were always attacking me, and often they stole the food I found. But I got through life, somehow. And I grew, obviously. So then cats that attacked me were in for a surprise. Often I won the fights, and not only kept my food but took there's. So life started getting better, and I decided to leave. I just ended up here. Funny, that my paws led me straight to you," Romeo chuckled. Now that Renesmee seriously looked, she could see faint scars left over from battle. Her heart was pained just seeing the scars.

"Romeo, please, come back with me. Come to my den, my parents will accept you. Please Romeo, I need you, and you need me," Renesmee pleaded.

"No, Renesmee, I can't. But…you can come with me. I found the perfect den not too far from here. Renesmee, we can live together! You and me, together. We have always been best friends, right? That has not changed, has it?"Romeo meowed.

"No, of course not, but…how can I leave my parents?"Renesmee whispered.

"Renesmee, you can go say goodbye to them. Then we can go and find that place I saw. Say yes, Renesmee. Just say yes," Romeo meowed.

Renesmee froze. She had to think over this. She cared about Romeo a lot. He was, always had been, and always will be her best friend. They had been separated for a long time, and this was their chance to stick together. Renesmee had been thinking earlier about how she wanted someone to be with her. Well, Romeo also needed someone. They both needed each other, Renesmee could see that. And Deliah and Stormwind would understand. They loved her, and they wanted her to be happy. And Romeo was what made her happy. Plus, Deliah and Stormwind were going to have more kits soon. So would it really be that bad to leave? But also, Night and Mist had just left. Stormwind and Deliah were sad enough. Renesmee leaving now would make things even more depressing for her parents. Could she do that to her parents? Should she stay with them, or go with Romeo? Renesmee made her decision. She answered Romeo.

**A/N: Okay, this is by far the longest chapter so far. And hopefully the most detailed. See, I am trying! And yes, this is sort of a cliff-hanger. Oh, please say in your reviews what you think Renesmee's answer to Romeo is.**

**Everybody who reviews gets a Stormwind and Deliah plushie! Yes, a two in one deal! Review review review! Plus, Cinder-Mouse gets a bonus Romeo plushie if she reviews! **


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Awwww nobody reviewed? Then nobody gets plushies. Well um disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Deliah was laying down in her den. Stormwind was beside her, napping. She had been napping, but she woke up. Her stomach had gotten much bigger. It was only a matter of time before her kits were born. She missed Renesmee. She remembered that day that Renesmee had told her that she wanted to leave.

Flashback:

Deliah smiled as Renesmee came in the den. But then her smile faltered, and her face turned confused. Because a cat entered after Renesmee. A strange blue cat, that looked similar to Night and Mist. Now who was this? Was this their brother Romeo? If so, how in the world did Renesmee know him? And why was Romeo looking at Renesmee in that way? He looked at her as if she was the center of the world. She could see the love in his amber eyes. Oh my goodness, Renesmee had found herself a boy? But this was a bit sudden, but then again she and Stormwind had fallen in love pretty quickly. So she could not judge her daughter.

"Renesmee, who is this? You are going to introduce him to us, right?"Deliah meowed gently.

Stormwind was frowning. Deliah shook her head, why was her mate such a protective father? That was nice, but their daughter was old enough to fall in love. Stormwind would need to be able to let go, and trust in Romeo to take care of her.

"Deliah, Stormwind, this is Romeo," Renesmee meowed. Renesmee looked a bit unsure, as if she was nervous about being in love, and probably wanting to leave. But Romeo licked her ear and she looked more confident."Romeo, these are my parents, Stormwind and Deliah."

"It is very nice to meet you, Deliah and Stormwind. Renesmee has told me a lot about you, and I am honored to meet both of you," Romeo meowed, his eyes showing his sincerity. Well, he was polite. At least Renesmee had seemed to make a good choice.

"Why hello Romeo. Are you the Romeo who is the brother of Night and Mist?"Deliah asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for taking care of my sisters," Romeo meowed.

"Now Renesmee, did you two just meet?"Deliah asked.

"Well, no. We met as kits, but I was too embarrassed to tell you two about Romeo," Renesmee meowed. Deliah was a bit surprised. So Renesmee had known Romeo for a long time but had never said anything. Well, maybe Deliah did not know her daughter as well as she thought she did.

"Renesmee, why did you bring him here? You are leaving, aren't you?"Stormwind finally meowed, his face looking a bit hurt.

"I am sorry father, and you know I love you and mother. But it is time for me to leave. I will visit all the time, I promise," Renesmee meowed, her voice trembling. She ran forward and buried her face into Deliah's fur. Deliah licked her daughter, and fought to keep back tears. Renesmee was her darling, her baby. She did not want Renesmee to leave. But she knew that Renesmee needed to make her own life, and someday make her own family with Romeo. And Romeo seemed like a great cat, and Deliah knew he would take good care of Renesmee.

"Goodbye, Renesmee. I love you so much, and I want you to know that I am so proud of you. You are a great daughter, and you shall always be special to me," Deliah started crying now. She and Renesmee rubbed their heads together. Deliah did not ever want her daughter to go. This was harder than she would have ever imagined it would be.

"Bye Stormwind. I love you," Renesmee moved over to her father now. Stormwind smiled down at her, his eyes watery. He licked her forehead.

"Renesmee, I love you too. We are both proud of you. I will miss you so much," Stormwind meowed.

"Goodbye Stormwind and Deliah. You were the best parents any cat could ask for," Renesmee meowed, giving them each a lick before turning to Romeo."Okay Romeo, I am ready. Let's go."

So Renesmee and Romeo padded out of the den. Deliah and Stormwind watched as they disappeared into the forest. Deliah began crying again, and she buried her face into her mate's fur. Stormwind licked Deliah, and she could hear him also crying. This had been so hard. And now she was gone. Their little Renesmee was all grown up, and she was really gone. Yes she would visit, but it would never be the same again. But Deliah felt that she and Stormwind had raised her well, and that Renesmee would do well in life, and be a great mother herself.

End of flashback.

But that had not been the last Deliah saw of Renesmee. Because she had wanted to follow her daughter just to get an idea of where she lived. Deliah felt bad, but she also had a feeling she needed to find Renesmee. It was a good thing she did. Because she saw something that made her heart break. At first nothing much was happening. Renesmee and Romeo had stopped and fallen asleep. Then Romeo had woken up and murmured something to Renesmee. And he left. Deliah watched in horror as the cat who had said he would take care of her daughter instead left her daughter. She would learn the reason why later. But she saw a sky cat dive down. He was pink with white stripes, but scary looking. And he snatched up Renesmee. At this time Romeo came running, and tried to get Renesmee back. Renesmee tried to escape, and she dug her claws into the cat's throat. Renesmee murdered him. She screeched at Romeo, and Romeo _attacked_ Renesmee and then ran. Renesmee collapsed and started sobbing. Deliah ran over and began comforting her daughter.

"Oh Renesmee! What happened? Who was that cat?"Deliah asked her daughter.

"It was Miracle. He has tried to hurt Romeo and me before!"Renesmee sobbed."And now Romeo left me! He thinks he is protecting me by staying away from me! But he is wrong, I need him!"

"Renesmee, listen. Listen now! I will bury Miracle's body, and you need to go find Romeo. Convince him that you two need each other. Renesmee, I really think you two are meant to be together," Deliah meowed.

"You do?"Renesmee asked. Deliah nodded."Okay then….I will go find him. My love for him and his love for me must be enough to convince him to stay with me!"

Once again, Deliah watched as her daughter ran off. The brown she-cat sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She shook her head and started dragging Miracle's body. She did not have time to bury him, so she tossed him into a river. She did not stay and watch him drift, instead she got up and headed back to the den. She would not tell Stormwind what happened, she knew Renesmee would not want her to. She just wished the best for her daughter.

End of flashback number two.

And now this brings us back to the present. Deliah had a feeling she was very close to having her kits. And that made her a bit nervous. But also excited at the same time. She was wondering what the kits would look like. Her, or Stormwind? Maybe both. Who knew? She would find out. And what about names? She liked rather unusual names. Renesmee was certainly unusual.

Then she felt it. The pain. Deliah gasped. She knew what it meant. The kits were coming.

"Stormwind, wake up! They are coming!"Deliah meowed anxiously.

Stormwind's head shot up."They are coming? Oh god, they are coming! Well you know the drill. Get ready to start pushing."

Deliah winced as another pain hit her. She knew it was time. She started to push. She let out some cries and wails with every push. It hurt so much. The first kit was out. There was another coming. She pushed again and again, and finally the second kit was out. Deliah sighed with relief. It was over, the kits were born. Stormwind was purring and licking her. He gave her some food and she ate some of it. After a few minutes she was feeling better, and they turned to the two kits. Deliah grinned as she saw the first one. A daughter that looked like Stormwind. Then she saw Stormwind's frown and she turned to the second kit. Deliah gasped and looked in horror at the second. It was a tom….but he was white with black wild cat markings and a black center. He was like Manius.

"Oh Stormwind, I am so sorry. I really am. There was a sky cat named Manius…..but our relationship is over!"Deliah began crying.

"Deliah it is okay. Look, I was also in a relationship with a cat named Teal. But we are just friends now, like we should be," Stormwind admitted.

"Stormwind, we both did things that were wrong. But we should put the past behind us and focus on the future," Deliah meowed.

"Yes, Deliah, you are right. Speaking of focusing on the future, what will we name the kits?"Stormwind asked."I want our daughter's name to be somewhat similar to Renesmee. I want it to have a nice sound to it. Like….Rosalie."

"Rosalie? That is a great name, Stormwind. Our little Rosalie," Deliah purred. She looked at her son, the son of Manius."Stormwind, will you pretend to be his father?"

"Of course, Deliah. I will raise him and treat him as my own son," Stormwind promised."You should choose his name, though."

"Oh thank you, Stormwind. And his name will be…Jasper," Deliah decided. Jasper seemed like a nice name for her son."Jasper and Rosalie."

"They are perfect, aren't they?"Stormwind meowed, smiling."Deliah, I love you. Remember that."

"I love you too, Stormwind," Deliah purred, rubbing her head against her mate. She looked back down at her two kits. They were snuggled together. They would hopefully be very close. And things had turned out well. Stormwind forgave her, and she forgave him. And they had two more kits. What could go wrong?

**A/N: A Renesmee plushie if you review! Come on just click the button!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I got bored of this story, to tell you the truth. But I am going to try my best to continue it. Celeste Night gets a Renesmee plushie for reviewing! And when Cinder-Mouse and I had started this plot(as an RP) we had recently finished reading Twilight and we liked the series at the time. Not any more, of course. But yeah there are going to be several Twilight names in this story. xD**

Rosalie opened her green eyes, and the first thought that went through her head was: _Jasper is lying partly on top of me. That lump needs to get off of me, NOW. _Well, Jasper was on top of her. The back half of him was resting on Rosalie. She squirmed, and she smacked her brother with her small gray paws. Jasper's silver eyes shot open, and for a second he looked confused. Then he frowned at his sister, looking irritated. Rosalie felt rather angry. He was the one smooshing her, so why was _he_ irritated? Rosalie was the only one who had a right to be irritated. Not her stupid brother.

"Why did you wake me up? Geeze Rosalie!" Jasper meowed, sounding sleepy yet pissed. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. He should shut up now, or he would regret moving his mouth.

"You are lying on top of me, idiot!" Rosalie hissed, her voice shrill."Get off of me now, Jasper!"

Jasper blinked. The kit had not realized he was on top of his sister. Still, she was over-reacting, as usual. Most siblings would love to cuddle with each other. Sometimes Rosalie did. But other times, she wanted nothing to do with Jasper. She was so annoying sometimes, and quite full of herself. When would she learn that the world did not revolve around her? Probably never. She was so stupid. But still, Jasper got up, making sure to step on Rosalie's paw. She let out a cry, though Jasper knew it could not have hurt that much.

"Ouch, Jasper, you are so mean! Why did you step on me? You can't do that!" Rosalie whined. She was very angry now. She tackled her brother, pinning him down. True, he was bigger than her, but she could be fierce sometimes.

The two kits rolled around on the den, yelling at each other and trying to hurt each other. Moss flew everywhere. It did not take long for Deliah and Stormwind to wake up. They looked tired and pissed, which was exactly how they felt. This happened often: they were woken up because of their kits fighting with each other. Normal siblings played nicely, and had friendly competitions. But Rosalie and Jasper took things to a whole new level. Stormwind let out a growl. He could be grumpy during the morning, sometimes. But who would not get grumpy, having kits like these two?

"Stop it, both of you," Stormwind commanded. He did not yell, but his tone was stern. The kits froze. They knew when to stop. Well, sometimes they knew when to stop.

"Jasper started it!" Rosalie mewed at the same time Jasper was saying that Rosalie started it. The two kits glared at each other. Deliah shook her head.

"Why can't you two get along?" Deliah sighed."I am sure both of you started it. Quit blaming things on each other, and play nicely."

"Okay Deliah," Jasper meowed. He was more level-headed than his sister. Usually he was calmer. He was definitely more behaved.

"Rosalie?" Deliah prompted. She gave her daughter a stern look. Rosalie met her mother's gaze, but after a few seconds she gave in.

"Fine, whatever. As long as he does not lay on top of me, I'll be nice to him," Rosalie meowed.

"Sorry for falling asleep on top of you," Jasper meowed, trying to be nice and make peace between him and his sister. He gave Rosalie a hesitant smile, which she returned a few moments later.

"It is okay, I guess." Rosalie turned to Deliah, looking expectantly at her. Rosalie was hungry, and she wanted some of her mother's milk.

"All right you two, time for you to have your breakfast," Deliah meowed, laying down on her side. The two kits scurried over and started suckling from her. Deliah smiled, and she rested her head on the ground.

Deliah looked at her two kits as they suckled. She loved both of them so much. They were only a moon and a half old, yet they were a lot of trouble. But she did not mind. Even though Rosalie was a bit sassy at times, she could also be sweet and loving. And Jasper was a great mwit. After some deliberation, Stormwind and Deliah had agreed to just say that Stormwind was Jasper's father. And the young kit believed the story. Though Deliah knew that when her son was older he would figure out that Stormwind was not his father. Because while Rosalie resembled Stormwind, Jasper looked nothing like his "father". Jasper was a copy of his real father, Manius. Deliah hoped he would understand why she lied about his heritage in the future. But for now, she did not have to worry. The kits were young, and clueless. It was better for them to believe that they were full siblings, instead of just half siblings.

"Deliah, I'll go out and hunt. I will be back soon," Stormwind meowed, licking his mate. He looked at the kits."Behave yourselves." Hopefully the kits would be good while he was hunting. Usually they were slightly drowsy after drinking milk, so Stormwind did not need to worry.

Stormwind exited the den, and breathed in the air. It was a rather cool morning. The sun was partly hidden behind the clouds. Stormwind did not mind, though. It made no difference to him. He kept on padding away from the den. He soon arrived in the forest. He opened his mouth, tasting the air, and checking for prey. He grinned as he smelled the scent of a vole. His emerald eyes scanned the area, and he quickly located the small animal. It was moving cautiously through the grass. Stormwind crouched down and crept forward slowly, making sure the vole would not notice him coming. He was about to pounce when another cat landed on the vole. Stormwind growled, angry that this cat(whom he had not scented) had just come and killed the vole he had been going to kill. The cat turned to him, the vole in its mouth. Stormwind realized who this was: it was Teal.

"Oh…hi Teal. Um, I was going to take that vole back to my family…oh well, you can keep it," Stormwind meowed, feeling awkward. He had not seen Teal in moons. With a pang of guilt, he remembered that she had told him she was pregnant. Their kits would be around the age of Rosalie and Jasper right now.

Teal set the vole down, narrowing her eyes at Stormwind."Well, sorry Stormwind, but I have to eat to keep on making milk for our daughter." Teal sounded irritated. Stormwind felt really bad. He had a daughter, a daughter that he had never met.

Stormwind's eyes softened."I am sorry Teal. I really never meant for this to happen. How…how is our daughter?"

Teal sighed."Our daughter is fine. She is healthy, smart, and energetic. Her name is Silverkit." Stormwind's eyes widened. Teal had given their daughter a clan name? Well, his stories of cats living in clans had always interested Teal…

"Do you think I could meet Silverkit someday?" Stormwind asked, not sure of the answer Teal would give him. He would not blame her if she refused. After all, he had not once gone over to visit her and meet his daughter.

"I will not deny you the right to see your daughter. Come by whenever," Teal shrugged."Goodbye, Stormwind." With that, Teal picked up the vole again and bounded away. Stormwind watched her go, then he turned away. He would meet Silverkit another time. Right now he needed to catch prey for him and Deliah.

So Stormwind just focused on nothing else but hunting. He concentrated on finding prey. After some time, he had caught a mouse and a squirrel. That was good enough. He picked up the prey in his mouth and headed back to the den. Should he mention his encounter with Teal to Deliah? Well, if she asked about it he would. If she did not, he would not mention it. As he finished this thought, he saw the den. He quickened his pace, and in moments he was at the entrance to the den. He padded inside and set down the prey. Deliah was sitting there, waiting for him, with her tail wrapped around her paws. Jasper and Rosalie were tossing moss back and forth to each other.

"I am back," Stormwind meowed, smiling at Deliah. She got up and rubbed her head against his. Stormwind felt more at ease, as he always did when he was with his mate. He always felt calmer when she was with him.

"Good catch," Deliah meowed. She looked at Stormwind, and frowned slightly. Something was bothering her mate, she could tell. She knew him too well not to notice."Stormwind, what happened?"

Stormwind looked at the kits, who had stopped their game and were listening to their parents' conversation. Then he turned back to his mate and murmured, "I'll tell you later."

Deliah knew that something serious must have happened. She had a feeling it had to do with either Manius or Teal. Both of those were things they never discussed when their kits were around. So Deliah just nodded her head and picked up the squirrel. She and Stormwind ate in silence. Even their kits were being quiet, surprisingly. Well, mostly quiet. They were whispering to each other, trying to figure out what was going on. They were both curious. Why would there parents want to talk about something in private? Was it a secret?

Both Deliah and Stormwind had finished eating. The kits had gotten tired, and had fallen asleep. They usually always took naps around this time in the morning. So the two cats went just outside the den, so they could watch their kits, yet if the kits were just pretending to be asleep, they would not be able to hear the conversation. Deliah looked at Stormwind, wondering what could be bothering him.

"I saw Teal today," Stormwind meowed. Well, go figure. Deliah was not too surprised. She knew sooner or later Stormwind and Teal were bound to meet again. It did not bother her, she knew Stormwind would not fall in love with Teal again.

"So what happened? She didn't hurt you or anything, did she?" Deliah narrowed her eyes. If Teal had been rude to Stormwind, if that cat had done anything to her mate, well, Deliah would find that cat and hurt her.

"No, of course not. We were stalking the same vole, and she caught it first," Stormwind meowed. Deliah felt slightly relieved."Teal told me that she had my daughter. She named her Silverkit."

"So _that _is what's bothering you. Stormwind, do not feel so guilty. Sometime, go ahead and meet Silverkit. I understand you want to know her better. I won't be upset. And she will forgive you, Stormwind. Silverkit is too young to feel betrayed. It is best that you become a part of her life now, before she can grow to dislike you," Deliah told him. She licked Stormwind's face."It will be okay. Everything will work out."

"I hope you are right, Deliah. I really do hope you are right," Stormwind replied.


End file.
